Un Pequeño Recorrido De Memorias
by bluderk
Summary: Hasta ahorita a sido un día horrible, pero para eso están los amigos. Entre comentarios y juegos, salio el porque siempre todos le temen a Ibiki, y para probarlo regresan a su primer día de clases. Esos eran buenos tiempos.


**Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto**

**Este fic participa en el reto Primer día en la Academia Ninja del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

Ibiki nunca ha podido recordar un tiempo en donde nadie le haya temido. Siempre había sido los mismo, algunas veces ni lo intentaba, al parecer era un talento natural… no que se estuviese quejando

La idea vino de un comentario Anko había hecho ese día. Era uno de esos días que desearías tuvieses un congelador con paletas de hielo, y que todos los rounins cometieran suicidio. Así es señores y señoras, su día apestaba… no, no lo decía por el sudor de los demás AMBU, aunque eso también apestara

La oficina estaba llena de papeles, reportes por aquí, y reportes por haya. Hoy 3 de sus equipos AMBU habían regresado de sus misiones, y para su suerte, cada equipo venía con por lo menos 2 rounin. No había suficiente personal como para interrogarlos a todos, solo se encontraban Inoichi, Anko y el. No iba a ser un día divertido.

Luego de horas de estas interrogando, torturando, y escuchar esos gritos desesperados de los prisioneros, venia la peor parte… escribir el reporte.

Ahí fue cuando Anko lo dijo

-vamos Ibiki, no sé de qué te quejas tanto, a ti siempre te tocan los fáciles, y no tienes que reportar todas las heridas ocasionadas al prisionero- dijo Anko molesta escribiendo su 10ma hoja del primer interrogatorio, de los 3 que había echo

-oh todo lo que viste en su mente- murmuro Inoichi terminando su primer reporte de 7 hojas

-no es mi culpa que a ti te guste torturar tanto a tus clientes Mitarashi, es por todo eso que tienes que escribir tanto- contesto el ignorando a Inoichi por completo y también terminando con su tercer reporte de tan solo 3 hojas

-tu siempre la has tenido fácil, no es justo!- dijo Anko con vos de puchero y elevada

-a que te refieres?- la miro extrañado Ibiki.

Anko e Inoichi solo se le quedaron mirando

-no hablas enserio… o sí?- pregunto Inoichi

-de cuando acá digo chistes?- contesto este con una ceja alzada

-bueno entonces déjanos aclarar tu mente- dijo Anko melodramáticamente, dejando su reporte a un lado e Inoichi haciendo lo mismo

-empezaremos con la primera vez que lo notamos. Cuando fue que hizo a sensei salir corriendo de la clase?- dijo Anko mirando a Inoichi

-oh, el primer día de escuela jajaja unos de mis mejores recuerdos, no tuvimos clases toda la semana gracias a el- contesto el con una carcajada

-no puedo creer que todavía recuerden eso- respondió Ibiki cubriéndose la cara con una mano

**Flashback **

Estudiantes corrían clases todos emocionados por su primer día. Solo uno que otro no parecía importarle, entre ellos se encontraban Fugaku Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi y Morino Ibiki.

Al llegar al salón podías notar como se separaban: enfrente iban los cerebritos, aquellos que más emocionados estaban (Umino Iruka, Maito Gay), en la parte de en medio, estaban separados izquierda los muchachos a los cuales les emocionaba estar ahí pero pretendían que no (Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chouza, Shiranui Genma) y a la derecha las niñas chismosas (Yuuki Kurenai, Nohara Rin), a los de hasta tras a los que no les interesaba (Nara Shikaku, Hyuga Hiashi y Hizashi)

Ibiki al entrar no lo pensó y se fue hasta tras a sentarse junto al Nara. Shikaku solo levanto la cabeza para mirarlo y después volvió a apoyarla en el escritorio, a Ibiki no le molestaba, de hecho lo entendía… Todo era una pérdida de tiempo.

Luego de unos cinco minutos de estar sentados, el timbre sonó. El sensei se acercaba lentamente a su salón, la verdad no quería estar ahí, después de todo esta generación mostraba ser una de las más difíciles.

Al entrar todos se le quedaron viendo, pero él era un hombre de acción, no le gustaba perder el tiempo.

-muy bien muchachos, vamos a empezar. Mi nombre es Shizuka Toki, para ustedes Toki-sensei. Ahora todos de pie para recibir al hokage- dijo el haciéndose a un lado para dejar al hokage entrar

-buenos días muchachos, y bien venidos al mundo ninja, de aquí en adelante comenzaran el entrenamiento régimen para ninjas, como ya saben ustedes se quedaran aquí hasta que nosotros consideremos que están listos para ser guenin o hasta que pasen el examen de graduación a los 12 años. Ustedes saben porque están aquí, ustedes aquí creen tener lo que se necesita para ser ninjas, entonces ahora nosotros los pondremos a prueba. Lo que necesitamos aquí no son niños queriendo jugar ninja, lo que necesitamos son leales shinobi dispuestos a dar su vida por la aldea y por sus habitantes. Ustedes aquí son nuestro futuro, así que den lo mejor de ustedes- y después de un fuerte "hai" de todos el hokage se retiro

-de acuerdo muchachos, de aquí en adelante ustedes no son niños, ustedes van a ser tratados como adultos, ustedes escogieron esta vida, si van enserio con esto, entonces no se arrepentirán y perduraran a través de los años, no se quejaran, no lloraran, no correrán con sus mamis, aquí ustedes son responsables de ustedes mismos- dijo el con una mirada dura

Ibiki volteo a ver a los demás. Incluso Shikaku estaba más despierto que nunca, y luego de nos momentos el también volteo a ver a Ibiki y los demás

Nada de eso tenía sentido, no sospechaban por cobardes o por miedo, sino porque antes de inscribirse la plática que les dan a todos antes de entrar, lo que dijo fue casi todo lo contrario de lo que les habían dicho. Eso no encajaba.

Luego de las presentaciones de cada uno de ellos a con su sensei, fue que su sensei comenzó con la plática acerca de la historia de Konoha. Luego de una hora de platica les permitieron salir a lonchar.

Ibiki despertó a Shikaku para que el también saliera, todos juntos se fueron a comer algo en una de las fuentes de la escuela

-alguien mas tiene dudas acerca de lo que dijo sensei? O solo soy yo?- dijo Chouza mientras comía

-todos tenemos nuestras dudas, esto fue lo que se nos dijo, y como instructor él nos debió haber dado la misma platica como recordatorio, pero al parecer este decidió improvisar- dijo Shikaku recostado en una de las bancas

-no me agrada, pero ya veremos cómo va esto, lo siguiente es entrenamiento físico- dijo Anko comiendo dangos

Ibiki no decía nada, al igual que los demás, él tampoco estaba conforme con esos sucesos, después de todo, sus padres los habían entrenado para poder notar cosas anormales como esas. No le agradaba ni un poco, pero el solo se sentaría y esperaría, todos cometen errores, shinobi o no.

Todos regresaron al salón e inmediatamente su sensei los saco.

-hoy empezaremos con resistencia, quiero que den vueltas a la escuela hasta que no puedan más, cada vuelta que den yo los anotare. Ahora vayan!-

Todos empezaron a correr, a la 10ma vuelta fue que fueron notables los de poca estamina, entre ellos se encontraba rin y Chouza.

Para la vuelta numero 15 Chouza no podía más, y se tiró al suelo junto a toki-sensei

Toki solo lo volteo a ver y se le quedo mirando, de nuevo con una mirada fría, pero esta vez tenía un pequeño toque de furia

-QUE CRES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!? ES ESO TODO LO QUE TIENES!?- le comenzó a gritar

Ibiki se paró en seco cerca de ellos, después de él Shikaku, Inoichi y Anko hicieron lo mismo.

-pero que rayos le pasa?- pregunto incrédulo Inoichi

Chouza no dijo nada, solo se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a su sensei, era tanto el shock que no pudo decir nada

Toki estaba tomando aire para decir algo cuando miro que rin cayo de rodillas, cansada y llena de sudor

-Y TU QUE ESPERAS LEVANTATE!- le grito toki mientras se acercaba a ella, habiendo olvidado al pequeño Chouza aun tirado en el suelo

Rin intento pararse, podías mirar el esfuerzo con el que intentaba levantarse, incluso mirabas como las rodillas le temblaban listas para darse por vencida en cualquier momento

Toki se miraba furioso, Ibiki solo lo miraba aun sin moverse.

Fue cuando toki levanto la pierna como para patear a rin que todos reaccionaron

Shikaku comenzó hacer su jutsu de sombras para paralizar a toki

Anko corrió hacia rin para quitarla del camino

Inoichi salió corriendo junto con Anko en caso que solo ella no pudiera con rin

Fugaku, el cual también se había quedado mirando corrió para bloquear el golpe de toki, Hizashi y Hiashi se acercaron para sacar de balance a toki y poder tirarlo

Toki no noto cuando los demás comenzaron a correr, su pierna ya estaba dando el movimiento hacia enfrente para darle una patada a rin, cuando Anko e Inoichi tomaron a rin, en su furia, puso un poco más de fuerza a la parada para poder darle a los tres cuando Fugaku se puso enfrente y con sus brazos cruzados, bloqueo la patada cerca de su cara. Toki comenzó a traer su pierna hacia tras para poder dar otra patada, esta vez dirigida a Fugaku cuando este se quitó de enfrente, y Hiashi en posición del puño gentil se puso enfrente. Aun no podía hacer mucho pero, soltó el suficiente chakra para empujar a toki hacia tras, inmediatamente después, y sin darle oportunidad de recuperarse Hizashi hizo lo mismo que su hermano, pero el posicionado del lado derecho de toki. Al ser empujado a dos direcciones distintas, toki perdió el equilibrio y cayó en su lado izquierdo. Toki siendo chunin pudo haberse recuperado de esa caída, de no haber sido que Ibiki había agarrado su brazo con pequeños hilos, y jalado para que este no pudiera hacer nada, una ves en el piso Shikaku pudo agarrarlo con su sombra e Ibiki lo comenzó a atar.

-que creen que están haciendo! No me pueden hacer esto a mi soy mayor que ustedes, me deben respeto!- les grito toki no queriendo mostrar el pequeño pánico que tenía al sentir que no se podía mover

-el respeto se gana, y tú, no lo mereces- dijo Hizashi con una cara seria, pero su voz lo traicionaba con la ira que se escuchaba en ella

-ahora sensei, es hora de que aprenda su lección- dijo Ibiki mirándolo con unos ojos aterradores

-y c cual lección es esa?- dijo toki bajito no agradándole la mirada de Ibiki

-el no meterse con nosotros- contesto este con una voz dura, y tan fría que toki podía sentir escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo.

Shikaku removió su sombra una vez miro que Ibiki lo había atado bien.

-bueno es hora que empecemos, esta se supone es hora de resistencia, así que vamos a ver cuántas veces lo podemos patear hasta que llegue de nuevo al salón- dijo Ibiki haciendo una señal para que los demás comenzaran

Los primeros fueron Shikaku e Inoichi, después de todo Chouza era uno de sus mejores amigos, y si te metes con uno, te metes con todos

Luego siguieron Kakashi y Fugaku, después Anko y Kurenai, seguido por Hizashi y Hiashi.

Así se fueron turnando entre todos hasta que el cuerpo de toki choco contra la puerta de su salón. Toki se reusaba a gritar de dolor, no les daría ese gusto a los mocosos, se estuvo mordiendo el labio durante un rato hasta que este le comenzó a sangrar y mejor mordió su lengua, la cual también estaba sangrando.

Ibiki agarro las ataduras de la espalda de toki para comenzar a jalarlo y entrara al salón, haciendo que las cuerdas se encontraban enfrente lo lastimaran más con las cuantas costillas el tenia rotas

Una vez Ibiki puso a toki en medio del salón le comenzó a aplaudir a su sensei , mientras todos los demás se metían y los rodeaban. Ibiki mientras aplaudía estaba caminando, rodeando a toki

-vaya, vaya, no grito ni una vez, debo admitir que estoy sorprendido, pero también debo de agradecerle- toki lo volteo a ver raro, agradecerle? –gracias a que usted no grito, ninguno de los otros senseis se dieron cuenta de lo que hacíamos- dijo el con una sonrisa siniestra

Toki se puso blanco, porque no había pensado en eso? No quería admitirlo pero Ibiki le estaba comenzando a dar miedo.

-Inoichi- llamo Ibiki

-si?-

-cómo vas con tu jutsu familiar? habías comentado el haber empezado a entrenar desde hacía ya tiempo-

-puedo mantenerlo por cerca de 10 minutos-

-y tu manipulación en la mente?- volvió a preguntar Ibiki

Inoichi tenía una idea de a donde esto estaba yendo, y aunque sonara feo, debía admitir que le estaba agradando la idea, después de todo él se había metido con Chouza

-mucho mejor desde la última vez que te platique- dijo el con orgullo

-Fugaku, como van tus ilusiones?- le pregunto ahora Ibiki

-enserio necesitas preguntar eso Morino?- dijo el sin ninguna expresión

-jaja no, esto es excelente- contesto el con una media sonrisa

-estas seguro de esto Ibiki?- pregunto Gay teniendo una idea de que iba a suceder

-más que nunca- contesto este

Ibiki tomo el brazo de Inoichi e indico a Fugaku que los siguiera

-ustedes quédense aquí por un momento, vigilen que no intente nada gracioso- les dijo Ibiki a los demás

-que es lo que quieres que haga con la ilusión?- pregunto Fugaku una vez lo suficientemente lejos de los demás y sin perder el tiempo

-tu sabes cómo traer sus peores miedos, quiero que lo hagas, Inoichi tu entraras a su mente, los tres sabemos él se dará cuenta es una ilusión, pero ahí es donde tu harás que crea son verdad, no permitas que se dé cuenta, dices que puedes durar 10 minutos ahí, solo has que dure 8, no necesitamos que te canses. Fugaku confió en que podrás mantener la ilusión por todo ese tiempo?-

-no me subestimes. Pero ante todo esto que harás tú?- pregunto el

-tú me vas a decir si toki recibe alguna herida en la ilusión, yo y Anko nos encargaremos de hacerlas realidad- dijo el con una sonrisa malvada

-como sabes que Anko te ayudara?- pregunto Inoichi

-es enserio?- contestaron ambos, Ibiki y Fugaku

-buen punto, mientras se trate de lastimar a alguien a Anko no le importa- dijo el con una gotita en su cabeza

-bueno a trabajar- dijo Ibiki

Después de darle el comentario a Anko de, "lastima todo lo que Fugaku diga" una sonrisa y mirada algo intimidantes todos se colocaron en posición

-De acuerdo comencemos- dijo Ibiki

Toki no tuvo oportunidad de gritar cuando este entro en la ilusión. Shikaku sostuvo el cuerpo de Inoichi una vez el entro e Ibiki le dio una kunai a Anko.

Todos los demás estudiantes se encontraban un poco lejos de lo que estaba sucediendo, solo por si acaso…. La verdad era que la mirada de ambos, Ibiki y Anko realmente les daba miedo

Fue uno o dos minutos después que Fugaku hablo

-pierna derecha, kunai encajada- Anko, la cual se encontraba de ese lado sonrió y le encajo la kunai

-maldición- dice Ibiki- ahora te debo 50 ryo-

-jajaja te dije sería la primera en lastimarlo- dijo ella con una risita

-brazo izquierdo, cortada horizontal cerca del hombro- 2 minutos después –cortada en el cachete izquierdo vertical, cortada en el estómago horizontal y golpe en la cabeza desde atrás- oh si ambos estaban teniendo un gran momento haciendo las cortaduras que Fugaku estaba mencionando. Tres minutos después Fugaku de nuevo hablo- cortada en la pierna derecha de nuevo, cerca de la anterior, vertical. Golpe en el pecho, probable moretón- por el último minuto nada paso

Cuando Fugaku desactivo la ilusión, no fue mucho tiempo después que Inoichi despertó

-ugh mi cabeza, no voy hacer esto de nuevo por el resto del día- se quejó Inoichi

Toki no se movió por unos momentos, durante ese tiempo Ibiki le quito las cuerdas e hilos que lo mantenía inmóvil y los volvió a guardar.

Una vez toki despertó este se paró inmediatamente y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, sin quitarle la mirada a Ibiki

Ibiki solo se le quedo mirando, y poco a poco ese sentimiento asesino de él estaba tomando forma en sus ojos

Toki dio un gritito y salió corriendo como pudo del salón

Todos los demás comenzaron a reír. Si cruel lo sé pero lo tenía merecido.

Fue así que el hokage tuvo que buscar por otro sensei para esa clase, pero por las historias que se escuchaban acerca de lo que le sucedió a toki, le tomo más de lo que esperaba en encontrarlo. Toda una semana

**Fin flashback**

-si esos eran buenos tiempos- dijo Anko con una carcajada

-ahora que lo pienso- dijo Ibiki mirando a Inoichi –que fue lo que toki miro en esa ilusión?-

Inoichi sonrió, una de esas sonrisitas que te daban algo de miedo

-a ti-

**FIN**

-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Bueno debo de admitir que este fue divertido xD

Espero y lo hayan disfrutado

Cuídense todos

Bluderk


End file.
